A Wish
by krazykookiegirl
Summary: Russell is 16 now and obviously, Mr. Fredrickson is gone. Russell remembers something he said to him many years ago, just a couple days before he died. Now Russell is set on granting that wish 5 years later. That means going back to Paradise Falls.rated T
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters from Up except my own characters such as Carol and possibly characters in the story yet to come.**_

**SAM: Hello Readers! So, crazy idea happened and boredom came with it, so this is the result of my time. I'm going to make this a chapter story so I'm sorry if I suddenly stop posting new chapters. In all my other chapter fics, I've lost interest in them too quickly and never finished them. Anywho, ONWARD!!!!!!!!**

A Wish-Chapter 1

Russell took off his hat as he stood in front of Mr. Fredrickson's grave. He was buried right next to Ellie Fredrickson. Russell sighed and laid down a rose on each of their graves. Though it was still two weeks from their real anniversary, Russell came down every other week to lay a flower on their graves. His best friend Carol, a sweet and quiet girl, took his hand and led him away from the graves. Russell quickly wiped his eye, but Carol caught sight of him.

"Aw, are you crying?" she gripped his hand tighter and gave his arm a hug as they walked. Russell squeezed her hand back as they made their way to the ice cream shop. Doug trailed behind them quietly with his head down.

"I wish there was just some way to respect Mr. Fredrickson's dream…"Russell said quietly.

Russell was 16 now and it had been 5 years since Mr. Fredrickson had died. At his bedside, Russell watched Mr. Fredrickson breath shallowly and slowly until his last breath. At that point, Russell was crying. He begged and pleaded and cried to Mr. Fredrickson to come back, but nothing happened. Russell was devastated. At his ceremony and burial, Russell remembered what Mr. Fredrickson had told him just a few months before.

_"Ah, Russell, you know if I had the choice, I'd go back to Paradise Falls just to bring back one thing from that pile of old junk I left. Just one thing to have with me when I die." _

Russell remembered that moment while he watched him be buried and his face turned into a frown of determination. He crossed his heart silently and left, an hour after the ceremony was over.

Now he and Carol made their way to the counter.

"One chocolate for me please." She told the clerk. She looked at Russell and he shook his head. The clerk handed her the ice cream and she paid for it. They walked outside and sat down at the curb.

"Hey Doug." Russell said quietly as Doug sat next to him. Russell scratched his ears and Doug wagged his tail happily. Carol watched him curiously. Russell thought about that moment long ago and frowned in determination again. Carol watched him and grew worried.

"Russell, what are you thinking…?" She asked cautiously. "If this is one of your big ideas, then start counting me out." Russell was always coming up with new ways to help the elderly since he spent so much time at Shady Oaks with all of Mr. Fredrickson's friends and his own elderly friends. That's how he met Carol.

"I'm thinking," he started, "that I finally granted Mr. Fredrickson's wish." Carol was utterly shocked and Doug looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean, Master?" Doug asked him (Yes, he still has the collar.). Russell looked at him.

"I mean, I want to go back to Paradise Falls." Carol jumped up and stood in front of him.

"Oh no, Russell, you can't." Carol said with a pleading look on her face. Russell stood up and looked her straight in the eye.

"And why not? Why can't I? I've been there before; I know what it's like! And so does Doug, right Doug?" Russell said looking down at him. Doug looked up at him and down quickly and shamefully.

"I have begun to forget my way around the area, but yes, I know Paradise Falls..."Doug said regretfully. Russell smiled at him but looked up to a frowning Carol.

"No way." Russell sighed a little but grabbed her arms. He knew she craved adventure ever since he shared his stories with her.

"C'mon, Carol. It'll be like those stories. Exactly like them. You can meet Kevin! And…" Russell began to dream about the beautiful view of the Falls and everything else wonderful there. Carol took his hands off of her arms.

"Fine, but even if you do decide to go there, HOW do you expect to get there? I don't think they have buses at Paradise Falls." Carol reasoned. Russell started pacing back and forth while he thought of transportation. He snapped his fingers.

"The Spirit of Adventure!" Carol looked at him confused.

"You expect to get there purely on imagination?" she asked bewildered. Russell walked up to her and grabbed her arms again excitedly.

"No, The Spirit of Adventure! That air ship we took back from Paradise Falls! Mr. Fredrickson gave it to me! I can't BELIEVE I forgot about it!" Russell began running to his house. Carol and Doug watched him for a second before looking at each other and running after him.

"RUSSELL!" Carol yelled.

**SAM: Well, that's all for today folks! I didn't know Russell could be so adventurous and knew how to keep a promise. I've got the whole thing planned out so, hopefully I'll be able to finish the story. :/ Please review! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters from Up except my own characters such as Carol and possibly characters in the story yet to come.**_

**SAM: Aloha again meh readers! I hope you like the first chapter enough to come to the next one! I hope you enjoy it too! Just because I plan things out doesn't mean that what I make out of it will be good. :/ ONWARD!!**

Journey-Chapter 2

Russell ran inside quickly and grabbed keys off the rack. He ran out again and down the stairs to his apartment. At last, he got to the garage where he found Carol and Doug panting slightly.

"Get in." Russell said. Carol and Doug climbed in and Russell sped off to a place unknown to Carol and Doug.

"Russ, where are we going?" Carol asked slightly scared and more than slightly frazzled. Russell said nothing but kept his eyes on the road (Being a new driver and all, that's probably a smart idea.). They sped along the highway and Doug whimpered in the back seat. Carol reached a hand back and petted Doug soothingly.

They finally stopped at an old, abandoned factory and got out. They walked inside; Russell confidently, Carol scared, and Doug curious.

"I give you The Spirit of Adventure." Russell presented to Carol. Carol gasped as she looked at the giant air ship.

"It IS real…" Carol whispered to herself. Russell smiled and Doug sniffed around.

"Yup. This is how I expect to get there." Russell said. Carol turned onto Russell with a confusing expression. It was stuck somewhere between longing and utter hatred and worry.

"Russell, I can't let you do this." Russell sighed and walked up to Carol who had turned back around to face the air ship. He hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear.

"Carol, listen. If I go, then you can come too. We can have an adventure together like we always dreamed. Isn't that what you want? Or do you want me to break my promise to Mr. Fredrickson?" Carol sighed.

"Fine." Russell squeezed her harder and she laughed. He let her go and pulled out a small remote and pressed a button. The Spirit of Adventure opened and Carol gasped a little. Russell chuckled a little and took her by the hand. He led her towards the ship and Doug ran in yelling how much he missed the ship.

After a few days of gathering supplies and checking to make sure they had everything, they turned it on. They ship made a stuttering noise and started rising in the air. They both made sure that they left notes on their tables at home telling their parents that they would be on a camping trip for a while and wouldn't be back for a few days, a week at the most. And they were on their way.

"One last minute check. Clothing?" Russell asked.

"Check."

" Non-perishable food?"

"Check"

"Extra Chocolate?"

"Check. What's the chocolate for?" Russell looked up from his list to see Carol looking at him confused. Russell smiled and went back to his list.

"It's Kevin's favorite. If we have that with us, she'll be sure to come out." Carol watched him for a second and sighed to herself.

"Extra Blankets?"

"Check."  
"Anything else?"  
"You forgot food for Doug."

"Ah, right, food for Doug?"

"Check, Master!" Doug said with a can of dog food in his mouth. They all laughed and Russell took the can out of his mouth.

"You hungry now big guy?" Russell asked Doug. Doug wagged his tail.

"Yes, oh yes, I am oh so hungry, Master!" Doug said happily. Russell dunked the can of food into a bowl and Doug began eating. Carol and Russell's stomach growled.

"I forgot we hadn't eaten breakfast yet!" Russell said. They laughed again and headed to the kitchen. Inside, they found a lot of non-perishable foods left from years ago when Mr. Mintz still owned the ship. They got out a few bowls and poured themselves a bowl of dry cereal.

They were just finishing when they heard a small beeping coming from the main control room and Doug bounding down the hall to tell them something important.

**SAM: YES! 2****nd**** chapter: DONE! Yay! Not bad, huh? I thought this chapter was really short compared to what I normally write. Check out how long my other chapters are by reading my other stories! Please review! *^-^***


End file.
